No es tan fiera la serpiente cuando juega con el león
by EmmaRDoyle
Summary: Neville Longbottom es el único que queda a cargo del E.D. En los días finales de la lucha estudiantil antes de la Batalla de Hogwarts se encontrará con sorpresas y aliados que creía enemigos. La lealtad del corazón de Snape quizas no fue siempre para Lily. Slash.


**Esta historia participa en el reto " _Triángulo amoroso" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

 _ **N/A:** En este reto cada participante escogía una pareja, en mi caso Snape/Neville, y otro usuario (MeriAnne Black) agregaba a otro personaje (Luna) que tendría que aparecer de alguna manera en la relación._

 _Al final me he visto en la obligación de añadir un poco de Hannah. Aunque me haya quedado un poco extraño, espero que os guste._

* * *

Neville se encontraba en su despacho en Hogwarts pensando en todo y en nada a la vez. Sobre su escritorio reposaba una botella de whisky de fuego que había visto tiempos mejores junto a un vaso medio vacío.

El recientemente nombrado profesor de Herbología pasó la mano por su pelo por enésima vez intentando controlar la cantidad de recuerdos que se agolpaban en su mente desde aquella mañana.

McGonagall le había citado en su despacho para darle algunos consejos sobre cómo ser un buen Jefe de Casa para Gryfffindor pero Neville no había podido escuchar a la anciana mujer. Desde que había entrado en la sala, sólo había podido fijarse en el retrato del mago de piel cetrina y nariz aguileña.

A pesar del paso de los años y de que el propio Harry Potter confirmara al mundo mágico la inocencia de Severus Snape, Neville rehusaba a llamarle director.

Neville tomó el vaso y observó los reflejos ambarinos de la bebida. Desde hacía un tiempo había tomado la insana costumbre de ahogar las penas en alcohol pero parecía que todas aquellas relacionadas con el profesor de Pociones se mantenían a flote aquella noche.

Se reclinó en su silla cerrando los ojos mientras que su mente viajaba a un pasado que era mejor no recordar.

 **Flashback**

Neville caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Sus pasos resonaban más de lo que a él le hubiera gustado pero no podía hacer menos ruido. Michael Corner se había ido a buscar a aquel niño de primero hacía bastante tiempo y aún no había regresado a la Sala de los Menesteres -reconvertida ahora en el cuartel del Ejército de Dumbledore y guarida de todo aquel estudiante que quisiera esconderse del sadismo y crueldad de los Carrow.

Neville escuchó mucho más cerca de lo que le hubiera gustado un grito que le heló la sangre. Frenó en seco, caminando lentamente para evitar ser descubierto. Los gritos volvieron a escucharse, provenían de una aula vacía cuya puerta se encontraba entornada. Neville sabía lo que se encontraría, llevaba ocurriendo desde que el murciélago de las mazmorras ocupara la silla de director y decidiera darles el puesto de docentes a esos animales salvajes de los Carrow que poca humanidad tenían.

Luna le había repetido tantas veces que Snape no podía ser malo que incluso por un momento creyó que así era cuando el antiguo profesor sólo les había castigado dejándoles a Ginny, a Luna y a él en manos de Hagrid. Como la chica solía decir "Una persona en la que Dumbledore puso tanta confianza no puede ser malo"

Pero ahora la chica rubia de grandes ojos azules ya no estaba, se la habían llevado del tren en Navidades para castigar a su padre y tanto Ginny como él desconocían su paradero. Suspiró. Desde que la bruja había desaparecido se había percatado de lo mucho que echaba de menos dormirse acariciando su melena rubia; la suavidad de sus labios cuando se besaban furtivamente en la Sala de los Menesteres cuando todo el mundo dormido pero lo que más había echado en falta era el brillo de sus ojos azules cuando después de una noche de justificado vandalismo era ella quien le hacía mantener la esperanza de que Harry volvería tarde o temprano. Por el bien de todos, Neville esperaba que fuese pronto. Esperando que Luna, su Luna, estuviera bien fuera donde fuese el lugar en el que los mortífagos la habían ocultado del mundo, agarró fuertemente su varita.

Otro grito más hizo que Neville dejara de pensar en la chica con la que, en otro momento y en otras circunstancias, quizás se hubiera atrevido a iniciar una relación. Se asomó por el quicio de la puerta para confirmar con horror lo que ya suponía, Michael tendido en el suelo como un muñeco roto mientras que Alecto Carrow sonreía ufana. Neville observó como en la esquina se encontraba agazapado aquel niño de primer curso siendo acorralado por Amycus.

Antes de que pudiera hacer notar su presencia, sintió como una mano tiraba de su túnica hacía atrás. Sorprendido, apuntó con su varita al desconocido atacante, sólo para quedarse atónito al encontrarse con los oscuros ojos de Snape. El mago adulto hizo un gesto con su dedo índice sobre sus labios para indicarle que se mantuviera callado.

Se escucharon dos golpes sordos dentro de la sala. Fue entonces cuando Snape habló por primera vez.

-Ayude al señor Corner y al otro chico a ponerse a salvo. Los Carrow no despertaran hasta mañana, pero no creo que usted quiera que les vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo a sus compañeros. En cuanto estén a salvo y en manos amigas, venga a verme a mi despacho, señor Longbottom.

Neville sólo asintió, receloso de la actitud del mago pero no queriendo desperdiciar un minuto más. Observó como la túnica de Snape desaparecía mientras giraba en la esquina del pasillo. Entró en el aula para encontrarse a los Carrow desfallecidos sobre el suelo. Se acercó al niño primero, el cualtemblaba.

-Tranquilo, te llevaré a un lugar seguro. Ven. Irás a mi lado, no deberíamos encontrarnos a nadie más por el camino.

Cargó el cuerpo de Michael sobre su brazo izquierdo cerrando el aula con los dos mortífagos dentro. Las heridas de Michael eran graves pero nada que Hannah no pudiera curar. En cuanto llegaron al séptimo piso, no sin esfuerzo, la chica rubia ya estaba vigilante en la puerta.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Te ha ocurrido algo a ti?

-Los Carrow. Cuida de ellos, tengo que seguir haciendo vigilancia.

Neville no iba a revelarle a nadie el hecho de que Snape le hubiera ayudado, si Ginny siguiera en Hogwarts podría hablarlo con ella, pero ahora estaba solo.

-Ten cuidado Neville. Y sabes que si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar, estoy aquí. Sé que no soy Luna pero sé escuchar.

-Gracias Hannah.

Neville sonrió levemente a la chica, dándose la vuelta mientras que los otros tres ingresaban en la sala. Dirigió sus pasos hacia el despacho de Snape. Las manos le sudaban pero ya no le tenía miedo a Snape. Ya no era aquel chiquillo asustadizo que agachaba la cabeza cuando el profesor se dirigía a él.

Según llegó al despacho las escaleras comenzaron a moverse solas. Sin saber muy bien que iba a encontrarse, se subió en ellas. Severus Snape se encontraba de espaldas a la entrada mirando a través de la ventana hacia la noche.

\- Tome asiento señor Longbottom. Y no sea usted obstinado, los dos estamos en el mismo barco.

-No lo parece cuando fue usted quien mató a Dumbledore. O cuando deja que los Carrow hagan de Hogwarts su propio parque de atracciones sadomasoquista. No señor, no creo que estemos en el mismo barco. Usted está completamente solo.

Neville miró desafiante a Snape. Sabía que se estaba arriesgando demasiado provocando de tal manera al adulto pero no podía evitar darle un poco de su propia medicina. Snape le miró con ojos vacío. Antes de hablar apretó puente de su nariz como queriendo tranquilizar sus pensamientos.

\- No me andaré con rodeos. Sé que usted está detrás del Ejército de Dumbledore. Y los Carrow lo sospechan también. He querido avisarte para que te escondas como han hecho otros de tus compañeros. Tome ejemplo de su abuela y váyase. El mundo mágico está perdiendo demasiadas personas valiosas y no querría llevar su muerte también sobre mi conciencia.

Neville se paró a pensar un momento en las palabras que Snape había dicho. No podía creerse que el hombre estuviera preocupado por alguien que no fuera él mismo. Y menos aún que se preocupase por él.

-¿Le ha comido la lengua el gato? Sé que cree que usted junto con sus dos amiguitas me han estado tomando el pelo pero las reservas de Hogwarts han seguido mermando. ¿Quieren esperar a su héroe Harry Potter? Háganlo. Yo ya les he avisado.

Ante el asombro de Neville, el profesor golpeó rabiosamente la pata de la mesa haciendo que todo se moviera. El chico pegó un bote asustado.

-¿Por qué está haciendo esto ahora? ¿Por qué de repente está intentando ayudarme?

Severus Snape miró al chico que se había convertido ya en hombre. Si tan sólo él supiera cómo había ocurrido aquello que le atormentaba desde hacía casi un año, podría llegar a expresarlo o a intentarlo al menos. Pero no podía, la lealtad de su corazón pertenecía a única y exclusivamente a Lily, a nadie más. Y menos aún al joven rubio que se encontraba sentado frente a él.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia, señor Longbottom. Ahora váyase, yo ya le he avisado. Y no vuelva a meterse en líos, puede que no esté ahí la próxima vez que necesite mi ayuda.

Con un gesto desganado de su mano Neville supo que era el momento de irse aunque quisiera quedarse allí a descubrir lo que verdaderamente escondía el mago.

Neville, de nuevo volviendo al presente, sonrió. Si tan sólo le hubiera hecho caso en aquel momento a Severus y se hubiera apartado de todo el movimiento en contra de Voldemort en el colegio quizás ahora no estaría enganchado a la bebida. Quizás ahora estaría casado con Luna, su amiga. Tendría una tienda de materiales para Pociones en el Callejón Diagon y viviría tranquilo, sin fantasmas de algo que no pudo ser.

Pero Neville no le hizo caso. Y siguió él solo a pesar de la recomendación que Severus Snape le había dado. Recomendación que recordó cuando, mientras sonreía orgulloso de su última pintada sintió a alguien corriendo viniendo hacia su posición. Sin dudarlo, empezó a correr en la dirección contraria. Tras girar la esquina, se encontró frente a frente con Amycus Carrow.

-Mira por donde nos hemos encontrado al alborotador hermanita. Al fin podemos confirmar que no era otro más que Longbottom. Haciéndose el héroe como sus padres.

Alecto rió a su espalda. Neville tenía su varita en el bolsillo del pantalón si era lo suficientemente rápido podría desarmar a los dos hermanos y correr hacia el séptimo piso.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer lo que estás pensando, chico. ¡ _Expelliarmus_!

Su varita salió disparada de su bolsillo y Neville sintió un miedo que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía.

-¿Qué te parece hermanito si nos lo pasamos bien con él un rato? No creo que nadie venga a ayudarle, ¿verdad Longbottom?

-El honor es todo tuyo.

Amycus hizo una reverencia. Neville quería escapar pero ambos lados del pasillo estaban bloqueados. Se sentía como un león acorralado. Antes de que pudiera prepararse, oyó la maldición.

-¡ _Crucio_!

Neville sintió como miles de agujas se clavaban en su piel llegando hasta sus huesos produciéndole un dolor inaguantable. No quería gritar pero le era imposible. El aire parecía que le faltaba. Tenía los ojos nublados por las lágrimas involuntarias haciendo que los Carrow parecieran dos sombras negras.

-Déjame un poco a mí, no te diviertas tú sola.

Neville notó como Amycus le levantaba la manga del brazo izquierdo. Jugando con su varita, alargando el momento. Con una sonrisa sádica se lamió el labio antes de empezar.

-Sectum.

Neville sintió como su carne se partía dejando que la sangre comenzara a derramarse. Oyó la risa de Alecto antes de volver a notar otro corte a lo largo de su pierna. Una patada en el estómago hizo que quedase tendido bocabajo.

-¡Crucio!

Su cuerpo volvió a convulsionarse al sentir la maldición chocar contra él. Pensaba en sus padres, en como ellos sufrieron por lo mismo que él estaba pasando en estos momentos.

\- Estoy seguro de que Bellatrix le encantaría estar aquí. ¿Qué Longbottom, quieres llorar en brazos de tu mami? Una lástima que esté muerta.

Amycus golpeó con su bota en las lumbares del chico que no pudo evitar gemir de dolor.

\- Empieza a quejarte ahora, Longbottom. Así nos resultara más placentero.

-¿Qué se supone que os va a resultar más placentero?

Neville escuchó la voz de Snape amortiguada por el embotamiento de los golpes.

-Os dije que como volviera a encontrar una situación parecida.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Severus? El Lord ya no confía en ti. ¿Qué pensaría de ti al verte defender al chico Longbottom? Estás perdido Snape.

-Podré estar todo lo perdido que queráis pero me voy a llevar al señor Longbottom. Si tan poco os gusta mi dirección, llamad vosotros al Lord...si es que os atrevéis.

Severus cargó con el cuerpo del casi desfallecido chico hasta su despacho. Pasó a lo que era su dormitorio dejándolo sobre la cama.

-Tranquilo, no se atreverán a venir aquí. Vuelvo ahora mismo.

Neville intentó incorporarse sobre la cama de Snape pero el dolor de la espalda se lo dificultaba, haciendo un gran esfuerzo se sentó en el borde la cama. Severus entró en ese momento con distintas pociones.

-Normalmente sé que es la señorita Abbott quien se encarga de esto, pero por hoy, tendré que servirle yo. ¿Puede desvestirse usted solo?

Neville intentó levantar los brazos pero el dolor hizo que se estremeciera completamente. Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, notó como Snape era quien le quitaba la prenda. A pesar de lo incómodo que se sentía el dolor era mayor.

-No han sido cortes muy profundos, en dos días estarán completamente curadas.

Severus comenzó a aplicar esencia de díctamo sobre los cortes más supercifiales. Intentaba no demostrar su nerviosismo cuando tocaba la piel del muchacho. Sentía como Neville temblaba con cada leve roce de sus dedos haciendo que él perdiera su temple por un corto momento.

Neville tenía cerrados los ojos. El tacto de Snape sobre sus heridas era reconfortante pero intentaba reprimirse, no quería mostrarse débil ante Snape. Su mente se evadió, pensando en que esas caricias eran producidas por las suaves manos de Luna. Su cuerpo tembló ante el estímulo. Pensaba en Luna cuando después de pasar la noche juntos se dedicaba a evitar que los torposoplos llegasen a sus oídos acariciándole hasta quedarse dormido. Gimió al sentir como la poción surtía efecto sobre una de las heridas más graves. Las manos descendían por su espalda calmando el dolor que remitía poco a poco. El olor a césped de Luna llenaba sus fosas nasales mezclándose con el del regaliz negro. Gimió de nuevo al notar los suaves labios de ella subiendo por su cuello calmando el dolor de sus heridas.

Neville sintió como Luna le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja y gimió de nuevo. Giró su cabeza buscando sus labios, la había necesitado tanto...pero sus labios eran mucho más demandantes que los de Luna, más inquisitivos, más salvaje. Sintió como el olor a regaliz negro se intensificaba. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro del profesor de Pociones. Aquel hombre al que había llegado a temer tanto que había sido su boggart, al que odiaba ahora con la misma fuerza. Aquel al que ahora estaba besando y por extraño que pareciese, no quería parar. Se inclinó más hacia él para profundizar el beso tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

Severus gruñó en respuesta, no se esperaba que Neville fuera a responder así ni por todo el oro de Gringotts. Mordió el labio del chico. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no llegaba a una posición tan íntima con nadie y se estaba haciendo notable en su pantalón. Notó como Neville le besaba más intensamente y él no iba a permitir que el joven llevase la voz cantante.

Neville no podía creerse lo que estaba haciendo pero no iba a parar. Intentaba imaginar que era Luna pero el cabello de Severus le parecía más suave al tacto y al contrario que con Luna, nadie tenía el mando. Notó como Severus presionaba sus caderas contra su pierna. Neville se sonrojó mientras bajaba por el cuello del maestro. No sabía exactamente porqué lo estaba haciendo, pero se sentía vivo como no lo hacía desde un tiempo atrás.

Desabrochó uno a uno los botones de la túnica de Severus revelando un torso musculado cubierto por cicatrices que Neville prefería no saber donde o qué se las había hecho.

Severus volvió a gruñir cuando llegó al borde de su pantalón. Si el profesor se arrepentía ahora, él tenía ahora un problema que no sabía como podría solucionar.

-Mírame.

El tono grave en la voz de Neville hizo que se excitara aún más. Los ojos del profesor estaban más negros que de costumbre y su pecho se movía acelerado. A pesar de la situación, y de que era el mayor quien llevaba claramente el ritmo, la serpiente no parecía tan feroz.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que vamos a hacer?

Neville se paró a pensar por un segundo donde estaba y con quien. Severus notó la duda en los ojos azules del chico y supuso que el chico se iría por donde había entrado. Para su sorpresa, el chico continuó en la labor de quitarle toda la ropa. Snape suspiró cuando el chico comenzó a acariciarle por dentro de su ropa interior acariciándole torpemente. Snape echó su cabeza para atrás cuando la boca del chico se unió a las caricias que le prodigaban sus manos. Enredó sus manos entre los cabellos rubios del chico para marcarle el ritmo.

Neville aumentó el ritmo, nunca se hubiera planteado hacer lo que estaba haciendo pero no podía más que seguir. Sentía al profesor temblar bajo sus caricias y eso solo lo animaba a seguir con mayor intensidad. Miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con la mirada nublada de Severus. Aumentó el ritmo. Severus bajó su mano hasta el bulto del chico liberándolo del encierro y comenzando a acariciarle para devolverle algo de placer.

Neville tembló, moviendo sus caderas contra el agarre de la serpiente.

-Quiero más...

Notó como los ojos de Snape brillaron al mismo tiempo que su nuez tragaba en seco. El profesor se colocó entre las piernas del chico besándole con todo el deseo y pasión que sentía en ese momento. Neville notó una sensación de humedad en su interior mientras que sentía al profesor en su entrada. Cerrando los ojos asintió dándole permiso. La sensación de calor fue incómoda al principio pero la suavidad de Severus junto con sus besos ayudaban a paliar el dolor.

Para cuando Neville despertó, en el cuarto sólo estaba él. Sobre la mesita de cama estaba la misma botella de whisky que ahora reposaba en su nuevo despacho con una nota.

" _Encuentra un escondite_ "

Sonrió. Neville no se había vuelto a cruzar con el mago hasta la Batalla de Hogwarts pero su recuerdo había quedado marcado para siempre. Había intentado amar a Luna, por Merlín que lo había intentado, pero siempre que lo intentaba el recuerdo del mago de piel cetrina volvía a su mente. Y Luna, su tierna Luna, la de besos a escondidas y amor tranquilo, no se merecía eso.

Miró de nuevo hacia el vacío, había acabado atrapado en un matrimonio con Hannah Abbott en el que ninguno de los dos se amaban pero se comprendían como nadie al no poder haber acabado junto a la persona que amaban. Y al final del día, tenía a alguien con quien compartir algún que otro vaso de whisky y un abrazo de refugio cuando los peores recuerdos volvían en la noche.

Neville se colocó en su silla rellenando de nuevo el vaso de la bebida alcohólica. Chocando el vaso contra la botella, lanzó un brindis al aire que nadie oiría.

-Por ti, Severus Snape, el hombre que me ayudó a ser valiente.


End file.
